Note
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: summery inside
1. Chapter 1

This story is COMPLETELY OOC, Ai and Conan are just two normal kids that are close does to another town , her friends give her a note, but she doesn't know that this will help her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Strange Place<p>

* * *

><p>''Ai, Ai'' her dad said "were almost there"<p>

Ai was sitting in the back seat of the car looking at the flowers that the Detective boys got her and reading over and over the message that was written on it ( We'll miss you Ai your friends DB).

Ai's parents left the country because of her father's new job, so they had to change their house and Ai was furious because she's changing her school too. And when her dad showed her the new school on the way she started making faces about the new school.

Looking again at the flowers they seemed to have started to wither, Ai screamed "MUM….. My flowers are dying!" And showed it to her mum .

Her mum said "I told you not to keep them in your hand or they'll die, you're the one that didn't listen to me , we'll put them in water when we get to our new house "

The mother took the flowers but told Ai to keep the message in her hand because she's going to open the window, Ai got even more furious because of her flowers .

The way started to look like a forest , then Ai said "Dad I think you took a wrong turn ", but her dad said that he was taking a shortcut.

On the way she saw small houses and asked her mother about them and her mother said "They are shrines, people think that little spirits live in them."

The road was full of spiked and curvy rocks and her dad began to drive faster and faster. Ai told her dad to slow down but he started to speed up.

Ai's body was stuck to the chair because her dad was accelerating too fast, looking out of the window she saw a weird monkey-like stone that gave her a shiver.

Then suddenly her dad stepped on the brake as fast as he can, avoiding not to bump into another monkey-like stone. Her dad opened the car's door and went outside, looking with amazement at the building in front of that stone, it looked like an old place.

Ai put the message in her pocket and went out too to have a look, and then finally followed her mother.

Next her dad announced that he's going to have a small look inside that place and her mother wanted to company him.

"Ai come with us" the mother said, but she refused having an excuse that the place gives her the creeps."Then you stay alone here" her mother said walking in with her back turned.

Ai replied "But mum…" but both her parents were already inside.

Ai was standing next to that creepy stone holding her T-shirt tightly then cried "MUM wait for me!".When she caught up to them, she got glued to her mother's arm.

In the middle of the place they heard a train's voice and they thought that they were next to a train station.

Reaching the other side of that building, was a beautiful place, it was filled with strange houses and was totally abandoned.

The beauty of the place carried her parents further inside, but Ai cried out "Hey guys you said a small look!", but they just ignored.

Ai stubornly paused in her place angrly till the wind was urging in, so she felt scared and followed her parents. They passed through a small river, then went up some stairs.

"I wish we brought our food with us, we could have made a picnic."her mother said

"Something smells delicous"her dad said and started following the scent, and the others followed. He walked up through some other stairs which lead to a place full of restaurants. At last they found the source of the smell, it was one of the restaurants. Her parents sat on the seats and started eating, and her mother invited her in to eat but she refused and said "C'mon you guys were goanna get in trouble!" .

Her dad told her he'll pay when they'll come to take the money, but Ai refused, refused and refused. Next off, Ai started wondering around, "Wonderful, more stairs" Ai said in a weary voice, as she went up through them she saw a big lamp which blocked her way so she made a turn to the left side and saw a bridge which lead to a big bath house.

While walking through the bridge, she heard the train's voice again so she stopped and leaned her head a little bit to the right side wishing to see it, but couldn't, so now tried the left side. And then...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Hi new story Again =.= Yu want to slap me or what but i cant help it =D<p>

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ .

｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡ ｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡

for these puppy face not for me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting with Shin

And then suddenly Ai saw a boy looking at her, he said angrily "You shouldn't be here! , leave before it's dark!", Ai got scared, then it began getting dark and she saw the lights on everywhere. He said "Damn…. They're lighting the place, go, go and I'll distract them" and he gave her a push till she got back to the start of the bridge, he took a powder package out of his pocket, put some on his hands and blew it away.

Ai went back to the stairs and started going down then stopped to wipe her tears and said" What's up with him?" and kept going till she reached her mum and dad.

They looked so fat , there body's color turned peachy, their clothes seemed to be stretched to their body and she saw that their ears were larger and pointer then she said'' Da…d'' then a frog-like creature appeared in the restaurant and started slapping her dad, then the dad fell from the chair and she saw that he was a pig, she started screaming.

Then she ran to the stairs, but ghosts were all around, and every time she saw one she start screaming. When she jumped from the last stair suspecting to pass by a small river, thus it was totally different, Ai was surprised to see water around her body just up to her neck. Ai went back immediately to the ground and looked at the water that turned out to be a big ocean, in the other side of the ocean, there were tall buildings that were full of beautiful lights around it, and a ship that was leading to the side where she was standing Ai kept staring at it then held her head with her hands and started melting down to the floor and started mumbling'' It's just a dream it's just a dream, go away go away, disappear, disappear'', then her body started being invisible, and Ai jumped from the ground and said'' I'm see through".

The ship finally arrived and the doors of the ship opened and unexpectedly monsters and ghosts came out of it, Ai was scared, she kept staring till ghosts came out from the water too so she screamed and rushed to a corner that was near to thhe stairs. After a minute someone put his hand on her shoulder, Ai was scared to look at him, but she was wiling that it won't be a ghost. Then Ai heard him say'' It's okay, it's only me''.

The voice seamed familiar, it was the boy that she met in the bridge, he smiled and told her to eat a small circular food-like thing, but she refused and wanted to push him away, but her hands passed through him as if she was just a ghost.

Then he put that thing in her mouth and said'' Don't worry, you won't turn into a pig" then laughed under his breath. Next thing he said was'' see for yourself" and put his hand wide open infront of her so she can see if she'll pass through him or not, she took her hand next to his reluctantly, and slowly she touched his hand, and it was normal again , Ai asked him" My.. parents, they didn't really change into pigs, right?"he said" I'm not sure but you can see them later."

He stood up, held her hand closely and said" Quick let's go" then sat down again, put his hand around me so she can't be seen in front of everyone. She said'' What's wrong?" he told her to look up in the sky and look at the half old women-half eagle thing, she said" Okay? What's wrong with her?" he replied" She's the one that's ruling this world, she's an evil witch, if she finds you, she'll turn you into a pig just like your parents". When she left, he took her hand again and told her" Let's go!" but she said "Wait…. I can't move".

He put his hand on her leg and said" With the power of wind and water within me unbind her", then somehow she could move again, he told her" Now u can move again" then started running as I did too, he was still holding my hand. He seemed to know the place very well, we first passed through a narrow corridor and took a turn to the left which was another corridor that has a closed door in the end of it, there were no other turns, and he was walking so fast, but suddenly he turned his finger around and the door opened by itself. It lead to a barn full of pigs, and Ai remembered her parents. He said that he'll take her to the bath-house but they needed to pass through the bridge, but nobody must her.

Ho he'll pull a spell on her but she must not breathe as long as she's on the bridge, and she agreed. He opened the other door of the barn and next thing you see is a small garden, and you can see a small gate that leads to the bridge. When it was time to hold her breathe, just right in front of the bridge she told him that she was scared, and he told her that there was nothing to worry about, he said to the frogs welcoming the monsters and ghosts" I came from my Mission".

They replied"Welcome...Welcome master Shin" then he told her" Okay now take a deep breath'' and she did, and said after it" Now hold it" so she took her fingers and put them on her nose. Ten seconds passed and she's still on her breath, all of the monsters were strange looking for Ai, but one of them had kind of black invisible body and a mask that had a creepy happy face on it, he was looking at her as if he can see her. The boy could see that she could no longer handle it, so he told her" Just a few more steps" and suddenly a small frog hopped in front of them and said " Master Shin" and hopped again, he was only one inch away from her, she already couldn't take it more and she got scared, so I took a breath, all of the workers were surprised and the frog in front of us said" What? A human?". Then…

To be continued

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 2 hope that U'll like it<p>

review please


End file.
